


All in good time

by Gun2275



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gun2275/pseuds/Gun2275
Summary: Wiess Schee, the heir to the biggest mining corporation in the world of Remnant, is walking with the inspector talking about everything that needs to be fixed when she sees a beautiful girl dressed in almost all red.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. The Mine of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rooster Teeth Production

Weiss Schnee had never been fond of inspecting her father’s mines mostly because she was expected to pay off the inspector for everything they found, but here she was walking with the inspector, whose name she had learned was Tai, through a mine that had more than a few issues. “Ok, how much will it cost to have all of these fixed”.

“Around 20 thousand Lien, if you want something just to pass, a more permanent fix is going to cost close to 50 thousand Lien”

A sigh passed through her lips as she spoke up in response to the frugality of her father, “ Ok I will call some people in and have everything fixed by the end of the day, if you can stick around until then?”

“Yes, but I will need to go do a few things; but I can come right back after I take care of that.”

\- A Few Hours Later -

“It looks like you have everything fixed this time, so you will be passed. That being said, one of these days your father is going to try and bribe the wrong person, and it will come back to bite him.”

“Yes I know” Weiss knew very well just what her father did every time the inspector came to any of her family’s mines. Unfortunately most of the inspectors that came to the mines normally left with an extra 10-15 thousand Lien in their pocket.

“Well, at least you care about the safety of your employees.”

“Yes well, their lives are very important to me.” Weiss was about to say something else, but something caught her eye. A flash of red. A girl in a red cloak skipping up to them coming from the direction of Tai’s truck. She looked about sixteen or seventeen.

“Hey, Dad, Qrow will be home by 7:30. He says he has a surprise for us, and you rememb-.” Ruby cut herself off as she saw what she would call an angel. “Um re-re-remember what happened last time”

“Yea I remember, the house almost caught fire.” Turning to Weiss “Well Miss. Schnee with the mine cleared for the next fiscal year we are going to head home.”

“Y-y-yes of course” Weiss blinked a few times to refocus her eyes on Tai. “I hope you are the next inspector for the rest of the mines”

With a wave, Tai and Ruby got into the truck. Tai turns the key, the vehicle letting out a grinding sound as it hovered just above the point of turning over. For a minute it seems like there wouldn’t be an issue as it turns over, but just after Tai shifts it into drive, the motor sputters out. He tries to start the truck again, but this time nothing happens.

“Do you guys need a ride home?” Normally Weiss would just offer to call a tow truck but she found herself wanting to try and get the girl’s phone number, not for any reason in particular, just to have it.

“You don’t need to do that, we can just call a tow truck again.” Tai starts to pull out his phone and proceeds to hit a number on his speed dial.

“No, I can give you a ride home, and I will make sure to have your truck looked at by some mechanics.” Shit, she thought, I overstepped, now they’re going to think I’m a creep.

“Dad, I think we should take her up on her offer. Besides, I don’t want to be stuck in the middle of nowhere for three hours again.” I might be able to not get us embarrassed again if he will just listen. Ruby thought.

“Fine. But, I need to get this truck fixed, it’s starting to be more trouble than it’s worth.”

“I can have a mechanic look at that for you if you would like.” That actually worked! Weiss thought in surprise.

“That would be nice, thank you.”

“It’s no problem, anyway, my car is just over there so we can get you home in no time at all.” Weiss pulls out her phone and calls her driver over, stating that she had somewhere they needed to stop before heading home.

“Wow, that car is huge.” How can it be practical when it’s that long? Ruby thought to herself.

“Yes, it is large; but, I really don’t like being driven around in it or even using it. I am required to use it when I am going to meet inspectors. So I can remind them of my power,’’ A tinge of hatred coloring her tone, “or something like that.”

“I didn’t know you could drive. It’s cool to know that even you know how to do the little things, like driving.” Said Ruby

A blush coloring her face slightly, and Weiss stuttered, “Of-of course even those of us who were born into money need to know how to do things like drive and work. I mean I have been working for my family’s company for almost 2 years now. I started at the bottom and I am working my way up. Although I am the heir to the company.”

“Of course, it would only make sense that your parents would want you to know how to do work and other basic things like that.” Tai agreed quickly.

“Yes, but I don’t talk to my parents much. By the way, can you give your address to the driver so that he can get you home?”

“Yea give me a sec” Tai moves up to the front of the car.

There was a small seconds of silence when they were left alone together, and thought she’d managed to get them alone, Weiss was unsure how to progress the conversation any further due to her limited experience with small talk. Thankfully, Ruby didn’t seem to have much of a problem there.

“Soooo, what do you do for fun?” asked Ruby

“Well, I like reading, although that is all I get to do with how little free time I have, what do you do.”

“I like playing video games and working on old cars. Although I do like to read sometimes.”

“I have never played video games before.” Weiss shifts in her seat a little as the car starts moving. “Wait where is Tai?”

“He gets motion sick so he is probably sitting up front.” Ruby replied with a sigh.

“I am sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine."

-A few minutes pass-

"What books have you read?” I bet it’s books I have never heard of before. Ruby thought

“Hmm, I have read all the Harry Potter books and all the Narnia books. What have you read?”

“Wow, I have only read the first Harry Potter book, and three of the Narnia books.” Ruby looks out the window to see the car is turning onto her street. “Well, it looks like we’re here.”

“Yes, it does, here.” Weiss pulls out a notebook from her purse and writes something down. “Here is my number. Hopefully, we can get together and talk about books or something.”

Ruby blushing a little “ I-I would like that.” She pulls out her phone and puts the number in, then texts the number so Weiss would have her number. “There we go now you have my number to, I really do hope we can get together sometime to talk.”

“Ok, we’re here. We only have a few minutes until Qrow gets here so let’s hurry up. Also thank you, Miss. Schnee

“It really was no problem, and please call me Weiss”

“Ok, Weiss, thank you for taking us home. Ok let’s get inside Ruby”

“Ok, Dad. Also Weiss thank you, I’ll definitely text you, maybe we could meet up for coffee sometime.” Ruby gets out of the car and waves goodbye to Weiss from the side of the road.

As the car pulls away all Weiss can do is sink into her seat as she has to go home and report what happened at the mine to her father, well not everything. So with a sigh Weiss readied herself for the discussion with her father, which was bound to end badly.


	2. The First Fun Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby meet up to talk about books, and try to get to know each other more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rooster Teeth Production

It had been a little over a week since the encounter with the girl, whose name she had learned was Ruby. Although it had been a little hard to start texting her, Weiss quickly found that holding a conversation felt easy, even though she was still nervous talking to her.

*Texts*

Weiss+Ruby

I have the afternoon off you want to meet up   
and get some coffee? 

Sounds fun will 3 work

Yes, that will work where do you want to meet up?

How does my sisters shop sound

That will work, what is it called and where is it?

It’s called Dragon Coffee and its  
in downtown Vale

Wait, that’s your sister’s shop? I get coffee there  
all the time.

Really? I am not there very often so  
i dont really see who goes there

Yes, I really like the cappuccinos there.  
Ok, then I will see you there at 3 p.m.

See you there

*End of Texts*

Ruby waves to get Weiss’s attention to the table she is at.

“Hello, how are you doing today?” Weiss said

“I’m doing great, how about you?”

“I am doing fine.”

“Soooo what do you want to talk about?” Probably about things I have no idea about. Ruby thought

“How was the book you were reading?”

“It was fine, kinda long for what I like to read through.” Kinda it was like 630 pages of size 10 words. Thought Ruby. “How was your book?”

“Ya, that book was kind of long. My book was fine, it was the first time I have read a book of that genre.”

“Wait, you have never read mystery books before? I thought you would have read a lot of those types of books.”

“Not really, I spend most of my time working or studying for my classes. Therefore I do not get a lot of time to read interesting books.”

“Wow, I thought that you would have a lot of time to read books and do whatever you wanted.”

“Well it is true I have the money to do or have anything I want I do not actually have the time to do most things people would find fun.” I had to rearrange my entire calendar for the next month just to have this afternoon free. Thought Weiss.

“Wow so you have never just sat down and relaxed, or even just watched TV or played a video game?”

“No, again I never have had time. What about you? I know you like playing video games and reading but I don’t know much more about you.”

“O yea we never really talked about me. I was always sooo interested in you. I-I-I mean in your life. I-I-I mean…… I’m sorry.”

“(Laughing slightly) It is okay, I do not really know how to ask about you either.” I mean it is not like talking to a business partner where it is all work, our conversations are so relaxed. Weiss thought.

“Well, I guess… WAIT you didn’t know either!?!” Here I thought she just wasn’t interested. Ruby thought.

“Ummm no I did not, to be honest, I still am not sure how to ask.” O my Oum why did I just say that!! Weiss thought as she blushed a little on the inside.

The back and forth continued for the next few hours. They talked a little about ruby and a little about Wies. Mostly they talked about the books they have and haven’t read.

Weiss looks outside to see the sun was getting ready to go down. “Well, it has been fun talking with you but, I have to get home soon. I hope we can meet up again sometime.”

“Definitely, how about next Saturday at 1?” O MY OUM WHAT AM I DOING!?!? Ruby though.

“Sounds like fun I will be there.” Did she just ask me out on a date? Weiss put her coat on and grabbed her bags.

“Ok, then I guess I’ll see you then.” Ruby stood up and walked with Weiss over to the door. “Well, I guess I will see you Saturday.”

“Of course” Weiss turned as her car pulled up.

Weiss stepped into her car and waved as her door was closed.

As the car pulled away Ruby waved goodbye and turned to start heading home.

Everything was not quite as peaceful at Schnee manor as Weiss’s father was in a bad mood.

“Hello, father.” Weiss said with her head lowered a little bit.

“It is 5:30 in the evening and I found out you cleared your afternoon of all work. Where were you, and what were you doing?

“I was at a meeting with a friend.” Weiss said still with her eyes and head still lowered down.

“Really and this friend of yours, who are they and what can they do to help m- this company.”

“They are a friend that I can discuss books with father. I enjoy talking to them and seeing what meaning they found from the stories in the book.”

“Hmm, fine I will let you keep seeing this friend, but when I decide that this friendship will no longer benefit you or this company I will put a stop on these visits.”

“Of course father.” At least he did not just say no. Weiss thought as she turned and headed for her room.

\----RUBY----

“Time for bed Ruby.” Yang called out.

“Okay, Yang.” Ruby called back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been soo sick that breathing was hard so ya I am finely feeling better so I was able to get this chapter out. It is not as good as the first chapter is now because of the tips and help Raalm and ToxicExotic gifted to me, so I recommend going and rereading that chapter because they made it 1000 times better. That's all from me if you spot something I messed up just tell me in the comments and I will do my best to fix them.


	3. Home at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is home and Yang can't help but to start picking on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rooster Teeth Production

The week was moving slowly for Weiss as she continued working out how much the company was going to be paying each employee. “-Sigh- We are paying everyone here so little.” As she slowly looked over the paycheck forms “Only 9 lien an hour, the minimum wage was already 9 lien an hour for people who work part-time jobs and 10 to 11 lien an hour for a full time one.” Wies thought out loud

Weiss looked at each paper again and was saddened to see all of the employees were signed on as part-time even though they were working almost 50 hours a week. After neatly stacking all the papers, Weiss clocked out even though she still had five minutes left she knew that she couldn’t get anything more done today.

On her way home her scroll went off causing her to jump a little. As she pulled it out she couldn’t help but smile a little as she saw who was calling her. “Hello, Ruby.” Weiss said as she hit the answer button 

“How are you?” Ruby asked cheerfully.

“Not as good as you apparently.” Weiss answered now smiling.

“I just got a back rub from Blake so I feel really good.” Ruby replied as cheerfully as ever.

“Blake?” Weiss asked confused about who that was.

“I haven’t told you? Well, Blake is my sister’s girl- I mean fiancée.” Ruby corrected herself.

“I did not even know your sister was dating. Tell her congratulations for me.” Weiss replied. 

“Of course, what have you been doing all day?” Ruby asked

“Trying to figure out the paychecks for all the employees.” Weiss replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

“I guess that is something you don’t like doing?” Ruby asked carefully

“No, it is how little we are paying our employees. Do you know what the hours are for minimum wage?”

“Ya like max 40 for part-time, and 40 or more for full time. Why?

“The company is paying part-time wages to people who are working anywhere from 47 to 52 hours.” Weiss said sadly. 

“Wait isn’t that illegal in like, every kingdom.” 

“Yes, but my father has influence in every kingdom’s government, so no-one is willing to prosecute him for breaking the law.” 

“That’s not okay!”

“I know, unfortunately, I can not do anything about it. I do not have enough power to make changes.”

“Man, that sucks. I wish there was something I could do to help.” 

“Sadly there is nothing you can do. The only reason he is doing this is because of who the main employees are.”

“What, who are the main employees?” Ruby asked.

“Faunus,” Weiss said sadly. “My father believes that they are too far below humans to get the same wages as Humans.” 

“That’s not ok, discrimination against Faunus is ban in 2 of the 5 kingdoms.”

“Yes it is, but again my father has influence in all the kingdoms. So he can do almost anything he wants.”

“That’s still not ok.”

“No it is not, but let us not keep talking about things like that. How was your day, besides the back rub?” Weiss asked trying her best to not think about her father anymore.

“Wellllll, it was good, I got an A on a test today.”

“That is good, what class?” Weiss asked as she looked up to see she was almost back home.

“World History.” Ruby happily replayed “Supposedly that was the hardest test of the year.”

“That is very impressive.” Weiss’s car turned a corner and the mansion came into full view. “I have to go, I am about to get home and I can not be on the phone when I arrive.”

“Ok then see you Saturday!” Ruby said excitedly.

“Yes, I will see you Saturday,” Weiss replied before she hung up.

“I almost can’t wait for Saturday.” Ruby thought out loud. 

“Sooo you can’t wait to see your crush.” Yang said teasingly

“What!!” Ruby said as she turned around surprised by Yang. “That’s not-I mean I am looking forward to talking about books with her.” Ruby said, turning as dark as her name.

“Rightttt.” Yang said sarcastically “Anyway I came to get you for dinner, but I think you will be able to do everything on your own soon.”

“Yang!” Ruby said. “Not cool.”

“Anyway it's time for dinner so go get ready.”

“What is dinner?”

“Cheeseburgers, now go get ready.” 

“Ok, ok I’ll go get ready.” 

-A few hours later-

“Hey Blake, do you know where Yang is?” Ruby asked.

“Isn’t she in our room?” Blake asked.

“No, she said something about having to do something, but I thought she meant around here.”

“Check to see if the attic door is locked if it is she is probably meditating.”

“Thanks, Blake.”

“No problem rubes.”

Ruby skipped over to the attic door and found it locked. “Yang, when you're done, can we-” before she could finish the phone went off. 

  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out, it is only 800 words and I haven't had a lot of time to try and refine everything so please forgive some errors here and there. I am going to be trying to upload chapters more regularly, but my computers GPU is breaking down and health issues in my family on top of the Covid-19 things going on, my time is being taken faster then I can make time for things so I will be working to refine this chapter and get the next one written but I do not know when that will be. I'm sorry if that is not for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first try at writing a story that is longer than 200 words so any and all advice is welcome I also want to thank Raalm and ToxicExotic for giving me the inspiration to every try my hand at writing, and also doing an edit on it and going over the chapter with a fine-tooth comb. If you see a mistake just tell me in the comments and I will try to fix them as soon as I can. So that's all from me. Thank you once again to Raalm and ToxicExotic


End file.
